


【南北车】伤疤

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Relationships: 南北组
Kudos: 3





	【南北车】伤疤

狼人绫x猎人依 绫攻  
————分割线————  
“吼！”怒吼声在森林里回荡，惊起一群栖鸟。  
“啊！”火焰的映照下，面前这个血红色双眸在人群中穿梭的狼人宛如来自地狱的嗜血恶魔。  
已经不知道是第几批猎人前来猎杀这只狼人了，每次都是团灭，即使想要抓住它杀完一批人元气大伤的时候趁机抓捕，也只会找到它空荡荡的洞穴。  
“嗷！”不知何时，四周的人全部倒了下来，落地的火把顽强地燃烧着。  
狼人明显杀红了眼，嗅着活人的气息将地上只剩一口气的人咬断喉咙。  
“咻——”一支箭矢从狼人耳边飞过钉入树木。  
“吼。”狼人回过头，只要面前站着的这个女孩敢放出下一箭，自己会在下一秒咬断她的脖子。  
一人一狼对峙了十几秒，女孩拉着弓的手松了开来，整个人无力地倒在地面上。  
“嗯？”狼人走到女孩面前，伸出爪子想要解决掉最后一个活人，却被她脖子上的挂件吸引住了，尖锐的爪子勾着衣服外的黑色编绳将挂坠拉了出来，是一颗牙齿。  
“洛天依？”狼人突然开口说话，眼中的戾气渐渐消散，看了看四周并没有嗅到什么异样的味道后抓着昏迷的女孩向洞穴走去。  
“呜……”女孩皱着眉头，狼人感觉到她身上烫得吓人，背部的伤口很大，应该是刚才自己失去了理智下意识对着箭支的方向挥爪子伤到的。  
狼人将女孩送回洞穴，将她放在地面上用树枝树叶和兽皮做成的地铺上，双腿一用力又冲了出去，外面的天色很暗，是大雨的前奏。  
“咳咳……小…狼……”浑身湿透回到洞口的狼人听见了女孩的呢喃，抖了抖身上的水，前爪着地，身上的骨头响了两声后身型逐渐变小。  
狼人从一旁扯了件大衣穿上，上前把女孩翻了个身，让伤口不被压到。  
“呜~疼……”狼人撕开粘在伤口上的衣服的动作弄疼了女孩，不过现在不是心疼的时候，狼人将一直护在怀里没被淋湿的草药放进嘴里紧蹙着眉头咀嚼起来。  
苦涩的味道刺激着狼人的味蕾，将嚼烂的草药吐了出来抹在女孩背后可怖的伤口上。  
“嗯~疼……小狼…疼……”女孩显然因为伤口发炎有些发烧正说着胡话，外面雨下得很大，狼人不能把她悄悄送回村庄，只好手足无措地看着女孩。  
慢慢地，草药起了作用，女孩稍稍安分了一些，半眯着眼睛像是醒了。  
“你叫什么？”狼人试探性地问了个问题，也是为了确定面前人的身份。  
“洛天依……”如同蚊吟的回答依旧被狼人听到。  
“你的项链是哪里来的？”狼人脸上出现了笑容。  
“跟你有什么关系？”洛天依有气无力地白了眼狼人，艰难地抬起手握住脖子上的挂坠。  
“我叫乐正绫。”狼人笑着从大衣的口袋里摸出了一支已经生锈的箭头，上面依稀可辨认出一个“洛”字。  
“你！你是那时候的小狼！？”洛天依睁大眼睛坐了起来，完全没了刚才的虚弱样。  
乐正绫点了点头，年幼的她遇见了同样年幼的洛天依，那时候乐正绫不能彻底变化成人，还有着两只耳朵和尾巴。  
“你也长这么大了啊。”洛天依又倒回了地铺上，背后的伤口被扯到，疼得她一龇牙。  
“你还真的成为猎人了，要不是这颗牙齿，你刚才就被我吃了。”乐正绫久违地笑了起来，嘴里的尖牙暴露了出来。  
“吃了，也好……”洛天依的声音小到连听觉敏锐的乐正绫都没听清，再看时，女孩已经蜷缩着身子睡着了。  
接连的大雨让洞穴内温度很低，乐正绫变回狼人将洛天依护在怀里用身体给她取暖和阻挡风雨。  
“咳咳……冷……”半夜，女孩又开始发烧，哆嗦着身子喊冷，乐正绫没有办法，只是紧紧抱着她。  
“唔~小狼……好冷……”高烧使得洛天依头脑不清醒，揪着乐正绫身上的皮毛直往她怀里钻。  
乐正绫也不好受，为了上药自己脱光了洛天依上身的衣服，现在自己的感觉真的是肉贴肉，就算可以变为人型，但最基本的野性还是有的。  
终于，外面的风雨小了下来，但怀里的人还在不自知地蹭着乐正绫，毕竟对于体温高于正常的她来说，只有乐正绫才是温暖的。  
“不要再乱动了。”用狼人的嗓音说话本身就嘶哑，再加上隐忍，哑得更加厉害。  
“唔~”洛天依蹙着眉头，整个人都贴在了乐正绫身上。  
“做吧，感觉自己是个畜生，不做吧，我又对不起自己是个野兽，洛天依啊，求你别再动了。”如果不是乐正绫不会的话，她现在真的是要念清心咒了。  
“唔~只要是……小狼…做什么……咳…都可以。”不知道是梦话还是对乐正绫的回应，反正乐正绫快坚持不住了。  
外面的雨已经停了，乐正绫也没必要维持狼人形态，身型逐渐缩小，仅仅比洛天依高了一点而已。  
“唔嗯~”乐正绫知道自己现在动手是很不道德的事情，但是她要是真的就这么忍住了，那她就不姓乐正。  
相比一般女子略显粗糙的手从后面环住洛天依，捉住了她胸前的白兔，掌心的茧子摩擦着敏感的红缨。  
“啊~小狼……唔~”洛天依紧闭着眼睛嘴里发出小声的嘤咛，下意识地缩了缩身子。  
乐正绫凑近舔舐着洛天依因为发烧有些热热的耳垂，轻轻咬了咬，尖牙留下了淡淡的痕迹，手指捉住挺立的红缨，左手轻抚着平坦的小腹，一副爱不释手的样子。  
“嗯~绫……唔啊~”夹杂在呻吟中的称呼被乐正绫听了个清楚，嘴角扬起胜利的微笑。  
两人初次见面，洛天依就一直喊她小狼小狼，乐正绫无数次地告诉她喊自己绫，她也不听，后来玩久了，就像是有潜规则似的，只要洛天依一喊绫，某只小狼不管什么游戏，马上认输，虽然这个潜规则现在并不好用。  
“啊~疼……那里……唔~别……”洛天依的身子突然一抖，乐正绫也吓了一跳，自己没碰到什么地方吧。  
乐正绫稍稍撑起点身子，良好的夜视能力让她清晰地看见了腹部偏侧的地方有一块淤青。  
“抱歉。”乐正绫只当是刚才打斗的时候留下的。  
左手移到了腿间，双指分开花瓣发现里面已经湿润，指尖按在小小的花核上摩挲，右手继续把玩着盈盈一握的白兔，挺立的红缨从指缝冒出。  
“啊~别……唔~阿绫……嗯~”洛天依被这么一折腾似乎醒了，小小挣扎了一下完全没用。  
“醒了？”乐正绫吻着洛天依的后颈，张嘴留下个清晰的牙印。  
“疼……别咬…唔啊~”小穴入口迎来了不速之客，一股陌生的感觉顺着脊椎一路向上，沿路的肌肉都没了力气，整个人都软软地靠在乐正绫身上。  
“可以吗？”乐正绫在洛天依后颈上留下了大大小小的红痕，为了方便进入手指在穴口附近打转沾上了不少爱液，掌根随着手指的动作磨蹭着充血的花核。  
“嗯……唔！”刚刚答应，身下就传来痛感，洛天依咬着下唇将痛呼压在喉中。  
乐正绫安抚地吻着洛天依，左手停止了动作，右手则尽量帮助她放松下来。  
“可……可以了……嗯~”得到许可后，乐正绫开始下一步动作。  
手指在狭窄的小穴中进入，引出的爱液让甬道内更加湿滑，不多时，乐正绫就加入了第二根手指，稍稍曲起，指尖按压着刚刚找到的敏感点。  
“唔嗯~哈…阿绫……哼~”洛天依弓起腰背，嘴里喊着身后人的名字。  
“啊，疼……别……唔~别碰腰……嗯~”洛天依突然痛呼一声，乐正绫感觉到不对劲了，稍稍撑起身子吻了吻洛天依的脸颊。  
“天依到底怎么了？”乐正绫保持着进出的速度，血色的眸子满带着心疼看着洛天依沾满水汽的眼睛。  
“唔嗯~没……没关系……啊~”洛天依即使沉浸在下身的快感中也不愿跟乐正绫说实话。  
“不说，就不做。”乐正绫赌气似的撇了撇嘴，作势要抽出双指。  
“唔~别……”洛天依抖了抖身子，想翻过身面对乐正绫却扯到了身后的伤口。  
“他……他们，打我……”洛天依艰难地说出句完整的话，剩下的就被手指的顶撞彻底冲散。  
乐正绫明白了洛天依的意思，喉中发出了野兽才有的低吼，不过她还是压下了怒火，低头吻了吻洛天依继续服侍着她。  
“唔啊~慢……慢点……嗯~太快……”断断续续地提出请求，乐正绫也仅仅是顿了顿继续着自己的动作。  
指尖一次次撞入最深处，敏感处根本无处可逃，被顶撞，被按压刮蹭，被欺负，还尽责地给大脑反馈如潮的快感。  
“啊~要……嗯啊~去了……”洛天依感觉到下腹传来胀痛感，肌肉不自觉地用力绷紧，内壁因为收缩，乐正绫手指的形状更加清晰。  
乐正绫吻着洛天依后颈的痕迹，静静等待高潮过去，大量温热的液体涌出将穴内的异物推出，洛天依的大腿内侧沾满了爱液。  
“不会有人欺负你了。”乐正绫感觉到洛天依紧紧抓着自己放在她腰间的手，明明困得不行却强撑着眼帘等着她的回复。  
“不要再……丢下天依……一个人……”洛天依委屈地声音让乐正绫止不住地心疼，收了收手臂在不碰到她伤口的情况下让两人更加靠近。  
很久之前，两人在一起玩的事被大人们知道了，乐正绫被猎人赶走了，重伤之下只能跑进更危险的森林深处，洛天依被送到了别的城市，因为她跟狼人长时间接触要去教堂接受所谓的“洗礼”  
她不知道自己错在哪里，跟朋友在一起玩为什么会被这样对待，于是她的“洗礼”加倍了，渐渐地，越来越累的洛天依妥协了。  
为了生存，她加入了一个团队，靠猎杀野兽来赚钱生存，但她是女生，又因为以前的事情不受待见，狩猎失败的话，不管谁的错团队里的队长只会打骂洛天依，她一度甚至把自己现在的遭遇怪到乐正绫身上。  
这次来捕猎狼人一是因为队长没钱喝酒了，二是为了打响名声，如果这只狼人被他们抓回去了，那他们真的是这辈子不愁吃喝了，但谁知道这种不入流的队伍伤都没给乐正绫留下。  
隔天早晨，乐正绫听见了森林里传来不正常的声音，悄悄起身却还是吵醒了洛天依。  
“绫？”洛天依起身发现自己穿上了一件没见过的衣服，应该是乐正绫从哪里扒下来的。  
乐正绫坐在地铺上耳朵抖动，已经知道发生了什么。  
“外面，怎么了？”洛天依试图起身却被伤口阻止了动作。  
“不要听不要看。”乐正绫听到声音越来越近，回身捂住洛天依的眼睛。  
“绫……”洛天依听见了骨骼作响和野兽低吼的声音，不知道乐正绫为什么突然变回狼人，只是下意识相信她紧闭着眼。  
捂着自己眼睛的手掌移开了，身边高大的狼人离开了洞穴。  
洛天依听不见外面的动静，她也不睁眼，过了多久她不知道，她只知道乐正绫还没回来，但她已经可以闻到刺鼻的血腥味了。  
肯定过了很久，因为洛天依都感觉自己撑不下去了。  
外面。  
“可恶！后面还有队伍吗？”样子像是猎人头子的人大吼着。  
“嗷呜——”所有人都发现这次围捕狼人的变化，杀完包围圈的人后它竟然不逃，已经不知道放了多久的风筝了，狼人浑身是伤，血色的眼睛一只已经睁不开了，但它完全不走，就像是要拦住所有人的去路一样。  
乐正绫回来了，带着满身的血腥味，洛天依想看看她。  
“不要听不要看。”乐正绫只是重复了这句话，抱起洛天依蹒跚着离开。  
“绫？”洛天依靠在乐正绫身上，鼻腔里满是刺鼻的铁锈味，温热的液体滴落在她的手上，脸上，她感觉到乐正绫的步子很不稳，每走一步都能听见她喉中的低吼。  
又开始下雨了，乐正绫走不动了，蜷缩着身子不让洛天依淋到雨。  
“乐正绫……说好不丢下我的。”洛天依听到乐正绫的呼吸声越来越弱，想要下来查看她的伤势却被死死圈在怀里。  
狼人死了，却没人感到可惜，能够杀死这只狼人都是谢天谢地了，谁还会在乎没能活捉剥皮呢。  
“你要是再把咬得看不出型的动物带回来，你就给我滚出去吃生的。”拿着刀却不知道这么处理面前的……肉块？  
“别这样嘛，你又不让我咬，又不让我挠，难不成要我活叼着回来给你吗？”左眼一道深深的伤疤，身上随意地穿着一件大衣躺在藤椅上。  
“你又不是做不到。”没好气地揉了揉藤椅上人的脸。


End file.
